梦幻魅力A
by Tawakedesu
Summary: 只是补魔而已？


吉尔伽美什挥散了一众祭祀与书记官，宣告他们今日的工作告一段落，但王的工作还未结束。

黄金的王独自来到神塔大厅，开始布置召唤阵。他的动作并不熟练，但他丝毫没有着急，而是带着某种笃定在地板上刻画着阵法。

随着施法者向阵法中注入大量的魔力，阵中渐渐亮起层层炫目的彩光，吉尔伽美什吟唱着冗长的咒文，将魔力注入其中，阵法对他魔力的汲取毫无停歇的迹象。

可恶，这样下去的话——

"花之魔术师，应召唤而来，不用太拘谨叫我梅林就好啦。哦呀——初次见面，我的master哟。"庞大的魔力外溢只有一瞬，召唤阵中随即浮现出一道身影。

梅林热情地笑着，快活的像个外出踏青的旅人。白发的魔术师单手拄着魔杖，还有余裕和他的御主挥手打个招呼。

真是叫人惊叹，神代真是了不得的时代呢。在显现的瞬间就感受到了大气中不同于未来的浓郁的魔力。这说明他的的确确抵达了预计的目的地。

"那么，这里就是你的乌鲁克吗，吉尔伽美什？"能见到活的吉尔伽美什这种事情，在发生之前就算是他也未曾妄想过。"你想不想知道我是怎么回应召唤的？"这种类似自吹自擂的行为挺幼稚的，但在吉尔伽美什面前他很乐意夸耀自己一番。

"哼，没兴趣。少说废话浪费本王的时间，半魔。"不同于热情的被召唤者，王很是嫌弃地打断魔术师的话语，阻止他继续发表无意义的感想，"本王召唤你可是有正事要做。"

来人作出一副伤心的样子，"您还真是不解风情呢，我可是冥思苦想了好久才想出了绝妙的方法回应召唤呢……"直面那双红眸，就好像其中恐怖的威压全不存在，梅林无所畏惧。

"城镇已经沦陷啦，看起来里面是一个活人都没有了。敌人是，嗯——这些魔兽的数量真是多到我怎么数也数不清简直要犯密集恐惧症了啊吉尔伽美什王！能让我先去洗洗眼睛吗？不能吗？好吧，唔……虽然现在谈这个好像有些不合适，但我还是想称赞一句您这身打扮真是绝妙呀。"

梅林单手撑住下巴，他此刻的视线既是落在远方亦是落在眼前。

吉尔伽美什作魔术师打扮实在是叫他觉得新鲜。连惯常佩戴耳饰都更换了，还添了一枚紫水晶的额饰，先前的黄金甲胄只余右手手肘以下的部分，取而代之的是轻薄的衣装。这幅打扮带着吉尔伽美什鲜明的个人风格——即使是扮作魔术师也没能让他身上的布料多上几分。

"这次的危机我也是不久前才'看见' 的，如果说王您此前也没有'看见'这种情况的话，那么，幕后黑手已经呼之欲出了不是吗？"

"废话，本王当然知道，但他本人现在不可能身在此处。所以梅林，回答本王的问题，这回的敌人是谁？"吉尔伽美什不喜欢听人重复他已经知道的事情。

"唔——哎呀呀呀，不好不好，偷窥被发现啦，看来这次是真的遇上大麻烦了呢吉尔伽美什王！神代是这么危险的时代吗？毫无疑问我们的敌人是拥有权能的真正的神明呢！"

梅林语气轻松地说，他收回了投向远方的视线，只笑吟吟地看着近前的吉尔伽美什王。

"失算失算，早知道情况这么糟糕，我在阿瓦隆的时候就应该多花一些精力关注您这边的。"就连后悔的话让人听不出一点悔意。没什么好说的，这个男人就是这种让人忍不住心头火起的不着调的家伙。

"如果你只会说废话，就给本王闭嘴，杂种。"

"虽然我的确派不上什么用场，但这话从你嘴里说出来总觉得更叫人挫败了呢。"梅林仍是笑，表情上完全看不出他有被这话语打击到。

他突然凑近："王啊，虽然您的国土危在旦夕，但眼下似乎是您的情况更为不妙呢。"话语间他握住吉尔伽美什的手腕，温热的气息喷吐在对方耳廓上，"果然是这样吗，召唤我消耗的魔力即使对你来说也太过勉强了。"

梅林说的是事实，召唤英灵虽然有难度，但对二人来说不算什么稀奇事情，千里眼见过不止一例。但也没见过谁试图召唤一个活人。该说他狂妄还是傲慢还是别的什么，吉尔伽美什无所不能，豁出去连活人都召唤的出来。

这么胡来的后果就是消耗了超过预期的魔力，眼看着就要魔力枯竭。他虽勉力自持，但还是叫梅林一眼看穿。白发的魔术师此刻的行为实在是冒犯，但眼下吉尔伽美什也奈何不了他。王没有余力打开宝物库，甚至没能抬手给这半魔来一下，毕竟他此刻完全是依靠着手中斧子的支撑才不至于倒下的。

综上所述，即使乌鲁克王对梅林的行为感到不快，他也只不过能用盛怒的红瞳凝视以下犯上的梅林。

"虽然没用的我对目前乌鲁克面临的危机没什么好的解决办法，但是对您现在的窘境我还是有办法的。"梅林强势地单手搂住了吉尔伽美什，另一只手制住王者蠢蠢欲动将要暴起杀人的手。两具身躯贴的极近，梅林吻上吉尔伽美什时能看清吉尔伽美什拧作一团的眉毛，其下同样金光璀璨的睫毛纤毫毕现。

乌鲁克的王者尽力抿住嘴，咬紧牙关从鼻子里发出一声包含愤懑的哼声。这不知畏惧的狂徒在他出口驳斥之前就凑了上来，堵住了他即将脱口而出的恶言。

这是个温和柔软的吻，就像青涩的少年第一次和心仪的对象亲密接触时那样带着试探，仿佛在问这样真的可以吗。但面前的魔术师可不是什么纯情少年，吉尔伽美什毫不怀疑只要他张口斥责，梅林那恬不知耻的舌头就会钻进来。

梅林望进那双包含怒气的红瞳，他软绵绵地亲吻对方，含住吉尔伽美什的下唇轻轻吮吸换来的却是对方一声冷哼，吉尔伽美什气到发抖。

他一定很想骂人了，梅林心中暗想。他眼神带笑地和吉尔伽美什对视，旋即意识到他们俩在接吻时像两个愣头青一般傻傻对视实在可笑。

不妙啊，我是疯了吗？竟然觉得吉尔伽美什有些可爱。

梅林对着金色的王者俏皮地眨了眨眼，旋即放松了手上压制对方的力量，闭上双眼。

贤王危险地握住手中的武器，即使他之前一直是拒绝的姿态，但依然有少量的魔力通过唾液传递了过来，这时候果然该给这无礼之徒狠狠一击。

梅林全不设防的面庞就在眼前，在他闭上眼之后那轻佻不着调的样子就不太看得出来了，反倒鲜明地显现出梦幻般的美丽，不安分的舌头在牙龈上轻轻刮过，再一次的询问——可以吗，吉尔伽美什？

"哐当——"武器离手，王腾出手按在魔术师脑后，原先绵软的吻变得极具入侵性。

一开始两人还都算进退有度，随即却暗暗较起劲非要分出个高下来。及至分开时吉尔伽美什气息不稳地轻喘着，梅林除了嘴唇差点被咬出血来基本算得上是游刃有余。

这魔术师自称念咒都会咬到舌头，可刚刚那根同王较劲的那条舌头分明灵活得很。

黄金的手甲仍埋在梅林那头茂盛过度的白毛里，乌鲁克的王者眯起眼，方才还在吐露刻薄言语的薄唇在梅林耳边牵出一个危险的弧度。王张扬地宣告："可以，本王准许，就让本王看看你究竟有几分本事吧，梅林。"

神塔的大厅庄重威严，作为召唤的场所很合适，可若想做些更为旖旎的事情则稍显不足。梅林从不挑剔，倒不如说在他看来这里就不错，大厅正中吉尔伽美什精心绘制的魔法阵花纹繁复，拿他那纯白斗篷铺作床单他也乐意；抑或是神塔高台上可以俯瞰整个乌鲁克的宝座，虽说舒适度有所欠缺，可额外的刺激感也叫人向往。

不过这些注定只能是妄想了，梅林双手不安分地在王身上游走，心中感到几分可惜。说出许可之言的吉尔伽美什不再抗拒，理所当然的等待他人的服侍，即使现在是更通情达理的贤王，吉尔伽美什仍是极尽奢华的至高王者。

吉尔伽美什单薄的衣装此时便宜了梅林，魔术师的手指灵巧，所过之处尽是些王甚至不自知的敏感地带，滑过腰际时贤王终于忍不住地轻颤，口中却骂："你就只会磨蹭？"梅林叹了口气，真没办法，王喜怒无常，身为侍奉王的servant，他总得多花点心思。

"您就放心地把一切交给我吧，我会如梦般搞定的。"魔术师拦腰抱住吉尔伽美什，脚跟一旋带着他一同倒下。

出乎意料的，他们没有倒在坚硬的地板上，黄金的王者睁大了眼陷进柔软的床褥里。从神塔的大厅到王的寝室，周围的场景在一瞬间完成了变幻，即使之前有些迟钝，那到了此刻他也该反应过来了——此处是梦境。

"很意外吗，吉尔伽美什？"梅林好整以暇地伸手拨弄身下人散开的碎金发丝，"我还以为你早就猜到了呢，毕竟你也知道的嘛，我可是半梦魔啊。"半魔低头吻他，唇舌长驱直入，毫无顾忌地反复磨蹭着上颚，黏膜的相连带动了魔力的传输，贤王双手环住梅林的脖子将他拉近，匮乏魔力的身体热情地回应，渴望着更多更多。

多余的衣物也在场景切换时消失了，吉尔伽美什失去了他黄金的手甲和护领，以及他那单薄到穿了和没穿也没太大区别的衣物。而梅林在脱下他层层叠叠花哨斗篷后身上还余一件黑色紧身衣，勾勒出的肌肉线条简直让人疑心起他是否也是假装的魔术师。

此处的场景布置无疑是照搬了王的寝室，暗金的床单衬托出其上的黄金王者美艳绝伦，而梅林的色彩与此处格格不入又不容忽视，过长的白发落在床上，他犹不满足，随着他的心意，淡紫的花朵散落在床上。这画面梦幻而又淫靡。

"唔——哈啊——"交织的气息旖旎而火热，不自觉泄出的几声喘息更是撩人。舌头无处可逃，被放肆的入侵者捉住吸吮，身躯也不由自主地颤抖起来。

只不过是一个吻罢了，却意乱情迷到了这种地步。

梅林作乱的手顺势滑向下方，握住了吉尔伽美什已然昂扬的欲望，熟练地揉搓套弄起来，四处点火的魔术师促狭一笑，"已经兴奋起来了呢，果然，很舒服吧。"

"少……啰嗦！"梅林的手指灵巧得不像话，手活也好得不像话。手上加的力量时轻时重，轻时如同用羽毛末端柔柔蹭过，重时又似要抚平其上的每根青筋。梅林也不单单只是撸动，放肆的手指还带着薄茧，时不时刮过顶端的小孔，磨蹭着冠状沟。"呼……继续。"吉尔伽美什随着他手上的动作抑制不住的喘着，快感一波又一波，冲击着他的理智。

王者从不掩饰自己的欲望，也就是说王对快感缺乏忍耐。吉尔伽美什并非未经人事的愣头青，但这还是他初次在床笫之间做承受的一方。他这幅既想同往常一样坦率面对欲望，又想隐藏起自己羞恼无措的样子已完全落在了梅林眼中。

梅林从善如流地闭嘴，即使不被允许用言语来调情，他那万恶之源的舌头也还有另一种用途。自脖颈一路蜿蜒向下舔弄咬噬，在所过之处留下晶莹的水痕和艳红的吻痕。白皙胸膛上的乳粒早就挺翘起来，连粉红色的乳晕都因为情欲而往外晕开了许多，魔术师的舌头在经过那里时恶意地画起了圈，加剧了身体里那求而不得的痒意。

吉尔伽美什面泛红潮，眼中蓄着一汪泉水，口中喷吐的气息渐渐火热。很奇怪，这种快感很奇怪，自己的身体变得很奇怪，而这一切都是这该死的半魔的错。

他迫切地想要抓住些什么好叫自己不再觉得那么空虚，慌乱之中他摸到了梅林那撒了满床的长发，像是解恨一般和其下的床单一起用力揪住。梅林猝不及防地被揪住头发，不禁嘶了一声，然后报复一般含住湿润的乳粒吮吸出声，得寸进尺地用虎牙在乳头凹陷的地方来回刮蹭，握住性器的手也突然加重，带有薄茧的虎口重重擦过冠状沟。

"嗯——！"吉尔伽美什向后仰头，他挣动身体想要逃过这种折磨，但腰部软得一塌糊涂不好使力。挣脱无法就只有狠狠揪住手中的头发，这可真是叫人头皮发麻了。

梅林自觉欺负他到这个份上也差不多就是极限了，收回了在对方身上作乱的唇舌和手指，以便跟王抢夺自己的头发。他讨好一般地轻啄吉尔伽美什的脸颊："王啊，还请您发发慈悲，放过我可怜的头发吧。"

怒火和欲火一同在吉尔伽美什心中燃烧，竖起蛇瞳狠瞪这无礼之徒。然而平素蕴含恐怖威压叫人不敢跟他对视的红瞳现在蒙着一层薄雾，碎金发丝凌乱地散着，情欲的红潮已然爬满了白皙肌肤，他诱人如同成熟蜜桃。

吉尔伽美什的容貌世间无二，此刻眉目间饱含情意，水光潋滟一眼掠过，直叫人肌肉绷紧忘了呼吸。

胸腔中的心脏跳动的快得不像话，正如中了ex级别的魅惑。不由得凑的更近，更近，近到足以舔舐那华贵的红宝石。

吉尔伽美什完全没料想到梅林的动作，躲闪不及被舔了个正着，待到舌头湿润又粗糙的质感鲜明的在眼球上炸开，他才用力闭眼，却连睫毛都一并被舔到湿润。吉尔伽美什气得浑身发抖，头发几乎要立了起来："混账！你在做什么？"

梅林陡然回神，赶紧趁机从吉尔伽美什手中救回自己的头发。他有些难堪，为着刚刚的失态。他理着过长的头发，简直是下意识地露出无懈可击的笑容。

看见他这幅毫无悔过且得寸进尺的傻样，吉尔伽美什忍无可忍，危险的蛇瞳竖起，诅咒的话语几次吞咽，最终却只愤恨出声："不中用的杂种！你到底还做不做？不行的话赶紧给本王滚！"

对梅林来说，他是真的摆弄的很开心。机会千载难逢，不可一世的吉尔伽美什也会有如此身不由己的时候，即使他都这样做了，王也不能一脚把他踹下床让他滚。

但是差不多就只能到这里了，再过头就对王太不敬了，再怎么说他是侍奉王的servant嘛。

梅林没有回答，只自上而下睨了贤王一眼，伸手分开贤王修长匀称的双腿，俯身而下张嘴含住。吉尔伽美什的尺寸该说是相当了得，梅林竭力张大嘴，即使这样仍是含的很辛苦。

吉尔伽美什双手陷在梅林长发中扣住他的头。这家伙，虽然性格为人都烂到了极点，但唯独这张脸还值得一看。

无论梅林恶劣的性格如何叫人诟病，身为半梦魔的他拥有的那张面孔总是无可挑剔的。惑人的紫瞳因为微妙的窒息感而蒙上的一层浅薄的水光，而随着吞吐的动作带出来的唾液将唇润的晶亮剔透，又从嘴角流下，滑过形状美好的锁骨，没入黑色的紧身衣，濡湿了一大片领口的衣物。

不知廉耻地讨好着男人的性器，这举动实在是淫荡下贱到了极点，但由梅林做来却带着一种莫名的坦荡。

不可否认，他的表现确确实实取悦了王。梅林一手将有些碍事的长发拢在脑后，用舌头将口中的性器推至一侧，这让他的脸颊凸起了一大块，空余的手隔着脸颊的皮肤抚摸挑逗，不安分的舌头在柱身上下游走，他撩起眼皮，甚至有余裕扯动嘴角朝吉尔伽美什微笑。

梅林放下手中拢住的头发，发丝落在身上的感觉又是别样的一番滋味。他哼笑出声，嘴里还含着半截性器，口齿不清的问道："呵，这样……还满意吗……吉尔伽美什？"

"唔！可恶……别含着，哈，别在那里……说话！"吉尔伽美什口中已经吐不出连贯的语句了，腔调也湿得不像样。

这具身体对快感毫无抵抗，不行了，已经差不多到极限了。

听到这般回答的梅林还有什么不明白的呢。他竭力张大嘴，忍受住异物捅进带来的呕吐感，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出，他很是服务周到地给吉尔伽美什来了几下特别厉害的深喉。

最后也不知道扣着梅林的头究竟是把他拉近还是扯开，吉尔伽美什的记忆出现了几秒的断层，待他回过神时眼前仍冒着金星。粘稠的精液大半黏在梅林的脸上，沾湿了纯白的眼睫。

怎么回事，身体还沉溺在高潮后的余韵中微微痉挛，明明已经疲惫到了极点。但这究竟是为何，在看到那张淫荡的梦魔不知羞耻的脸庞，身体居然无可救药地再度兴奋起来。

不够，还不够，仅仅这样是不够的——

吉尔伽美什伸手刮过梅林脸上残留的精液，停在嘴边时梅林驯服地侧头含住他凑近的手指，仔仔细细地舔过。随即撑起身子和贤王交换了一个味道咸腥的吻。这个拥有一半梦魔血统的男人无疑有着梦幻般的魅力。

梅林终于安分地不再说些油嘴滑舌的话。他趁着王仍在高潮后的余韵，将手指探向后方，刺进去的时候内里虽然有在推拒，但已经湿热柔软的不像话了。

梅林贴在吉尔伽美什的耳畔轻语："虽然想让你也来帮帮我，但是现在看的你的样子就已经硬得不了了呢。"他说这话的语气和之前明显不同。

可恶，这该死的梦魔——王张嘴想说些什么，梅林却不打算给他开口的机会，用小腿轻轻摩挲了两下身下人的腰侧，还未说出口的话语便全成了不成调的气音。

果然如此，之前就发现了，吉尔伽美什的腰侧敏感得要命，哪怕只是不经意的触碰就能激起这具身躯的激烈反应。即使这样他还整日穿些暴露到极点的衣服，想必平日里是真的没人能近他的身，但现在，可是只能由着梅林胡来了。对准他腰侧的弱点摩挲，在后方作祟的手指也找到了妙处，登时两处一齐刺激，直逼出吉尔伽美什忍无可忍的呻吟。

还真是，不得了。想就这样狠狠顶入，想听他因疼痛而哭泣，想看他不堪承受而求饶，想就这样将他摆弄到坏掉为止……但是不行，区分开自己和野兽的正是这份理性。

花之魔术师尝到了自己之前种下的苦果，他本以为自己可以一直从容下去的，但对方可是吉尔伽美什啊。他用最后的忍耐力忍到后方扩张到差不多能承受他的进入。

眼下两人的气息都不稳，梅林喘着粗气，硬的发疼的下身抵着吉尔伽美什，他咬牙切齿地问道："虽然有些多余了，但姑且还是问一句，吉尔伽美什，我可以操你吗？"

真是假惺惺的问话，他没给对方任何思考和回应的时间，直接狠狠地整根顶入。

身体还没有做好完全的准备就被无情地贯穿，柔软湿热的内里还是初次被他人侵犯，不住地收缩绞紧妄图将不属于自己的部分挤出去。吉尔伽美什因突如其来的侵犯而被迫高仰起头，他大张着嘴，愤怒与怨恨连同他此刻的声音一起全哽在喉间。后穴被异物撑开摩擦的感觉鲜明地传至大脑，他下意识地想要逃离混乱的源头，却被梅林用力地掐住腰身没叫他逃脱半分。

"你……嗯，该死！你这畜生……慢着！呜……"不等身下的甬道适应他的形状，未曾得到许可，犯上者忽视王的话语已然动作了起来。

梅林缓缓厮磨着退出，到只余头部在里面，再缓慢而有力地顶进去。他的动作并不快，所以吉尔伽美什能清晰地感知此刻在他身体里肆意进出的性器的形状。

不消几下，原先青涩的甬道就无师自通地学会了如何从中取乐，在对方退出时留恋不舍地绞紧挽留，又在挺进时谄媚地簇拥包裹而上。吉尔伽美什捂住自己的嘴，这是何等的放肆，又是何等的屈辱啊。

梅林的言行无不挑衅着王者的底线，无论如何这都太过冒犯了。他料想若不是吉尔伽美什处于这样的窘境之中，早在问话出口的一刻自己就会在王的盛怒之下化作渣滓吧。但此刻他的主人茫然无措的包裹着他，被动地跟随着他的节奏，沉浮于不受控制的快感中。

每当吉尔伽美什缓过气想要开口斥责时，梅林就恶劣地对准敏感点狠狠顶撞，愉快地感受到甬道随之收紧，顶的吉尔伽美什声调拔高，恶毒诅咒断断续续地掺杂进不成体统的呻吟里。又或是低下头，用力吸吮那条湿软的舌头，一点点就行，唾液中的些许魔力就能让吉尔伽美什暂时忘记那些骂人的词语，继而忘我又热切地回应他。

一般来说，英灵的现界所需的魔力是由圣杯供给的，之后御主提供的魔力不过是供给英灵展开行动的部分。但吉尔伽美什召唤他时没有借助圣杯的力量，单凭自身的魔力打通了连通英灵座的通道，还赋予了他这个假英灵在此间得以存在的身躯。

"你还真是乱来啊。"梅林双手撑在身下人肩侧，将黄金王者整个笼罩在他的身下。

"唔……闭嘴，快动。"明明是活人还回应了召唤的人也没资格发出指责。正因如此，才消耗了过量的魔力，才有了眼下的难堪。

空虚的身体一直诉说着渴望，渴望着他人来将自己填满。

抛却无谓的自矜，顺从身体渴求魔力的意愿，坦率地迎接欲望。频繁的接吻间传递的少量魔力犹如火上浇油，将欲火燃得更胜。情难自禁地想要更多，更亲密的接触。修长的腿紧紧攀附着梅林的腰肢，一手撑在身后一手难耐地环住魔术师的脖颈，好让每一寸饥渴的肌肤都能贴近对方，恨不能把他揉进自己体内。

——太卑鄙了，这不是趁人之危吗。

"哈呜……嗯——！"吉尔伽美什全身都带着魅态，不再压抑自身，他坦率地发出叫人把持不住的声音。

情潮将那双红瞳晕染开来，眼周一片泛着泪光，将天使羽毛一般的灿金睫毛都打湿了。白皙的身躯随着颠簸的快感战栗着，不住地开口吐出湿热的喘息，隐约间能看见那条嫣红的小舌。身上黏着一层薄汗，梅林仿佛被蛊惑一般地反复抚摸着他上臂那紫色的花朵纹样，那是因为召唤他的缘故在身上显现的印记。

——太卑鄙了，这不是诱人犯罪吗。

心脏为何如此悸动？太快了，将热烈的鲜血送至身体的每一部分，太快了，这过分的情感鲜明地简直像是自己的了。

梅林捞起吉尔伽美什修长的双腿架在自己肩上，顶弄的动作停在深处，让深埋在甬道中的肉刃对准最脆弱的一点碾磨搅动。

"呜——啊，啊！想要……快，快了。"那个时刻到来的很快，吉尔伽美什在颤抖中绷紧了身体，小腿用力地勾在一起，轻微地磨蹭着，仿佛想要借此来卸掉承受不住的多余的快感，舒服得连脚趾都蜷曲起来。耳旁隆隆作响，像是在脑海里炸开了烟花，多余的思考完全被肉体上的快感所麻痹了。

"快点，快给我……梅林！"缠绕在背上的双腿用力勾住，濒临绝顶的甬道拼命地痉挛收紧，在梅林顶至深处时更是死死咬住他不放，过分热切地吮吸着龟头。

糟糕了啊，这反应任谁都把持不住。梅林强忍住缴械的欲望，在高热的甬道里抵着最敏感的一处做最后的冲刺，交合的部位早已是一片泥泞，混杂着粘的到处都是的乱七八糟的体液，随着性器的进出搅出淫靡的水声。

"就要，去了……"快感一波更胜一波，但挺立的前方一直未遭抚慰，只靠后方到达对于吉尔伽美什来说还是太难了些。他难耐地伸手，想要帮助自己越过最后一线，却被梅林无情地制止，十指紧扣地压在身侧。

"哈啊——松手……呜，本王让你松开！"

"别急！……马上就给你。"吉尔伽美什在他身下挣动得厉害，此时又腾不出手来，梅林只得用上全身的力量强行把人压住。随着一声满足的喟叹，他用力顶进深处，将蕴含浓郁魔力的精液全数射进身下不住扭动的身躯里。

"啊、啊——可恶——"身体不受控制地不住颤抖，想要蜷身却被对方无情按住绷直。如同得到雨水滋润的干涸大地，极度匮乏魔力的身躯终于得到了满足。

"你这，杂种……该死……"被充盈的感觉实在是太舒服了，随之而来的满足感轻而易举地将御主送上了顶峰。他仰头发出悲鸣般的喘息，吉尔伽美什迎来了人生中第一次不是由射精带来的高潮。

这幅景象有着独一无二的魅力。高贵又自大的王也有显露出这样脆弱又被动的一面的时候。那张总是不可一世的脸上情欲的痕迹一览无余，闭着的眼微微颤动，眼睫上沾染的泪滴随之折射出微光。白皙的身躯太容易留下印记，其上被男人狠狠疼爱的证据一览无余，腰间腿间都清晰地留着青紫的指印。

不好，不妙，怎么搞的，太糟了。

只瞥了一眼高潮后的吉尔伽美什就已经快要失控了。梅林慌忙地将手盖在身下人那张满是春情的面孔上。

不要再看他了，不能再看他了。

可至今一直任由梅林胡作非为的那位贤王此时粗鲁地拨开了试图遮挡视线的手。

王抬手，指尖缓缓穿过魔术师柔软的白发，力道不重却不容拒绝地迫使梅林随着动作抬起头来正视他，拇指抚摸描摹着魔术师的眼眶。

那双紫瞳平时总带着笑意，此刻却完全冷了下来，那至深的银紫深处或许全是虚无。

吉尔伽美什是蛇，是诱人吃下禁果的蛇，明知其危险却仍被他蛊惑。黄金的王者生来受万人敬仰，连女神都为之倾倒。这是吉尔伽美什，试问又有谁能做到面对他是无动于衷，而不是受宠若惊地跪下亲吻他的脚背呢？

"真不想看的话……为什么不闭眼。"吉尔伽美什嗓音喑哑，犹带着情热的余韵。他刚刚一定是哭了，脸颊上犹有未干透的泪痕，绝美的容颜带着享受情事后的餍足。虽然刚经历了一场激烈的情事，魔力得到补充的王者状态反而比之前要好上不少。

"你还真是胆大包天啊，梅林。"王本该释放他的怒火，让冒犯者为自己的所作所为付出代价。在取回魔力的瞬间王就该将这大逆不道的梦魔粉碎成渣滓，送他回那可笑的阿瓦隆/牢笼。但吉尔伽美什只是轻轻地替梅林顺过耳边的鬓发。

快说点什么，梅林，别就这么像个呆子傻愣着，快想句俏皮话换换气氛。眼下王的宽容体贴简直让他毛骨悚然，他倒是宁愿面对一个勃然大怒的吉尔伽美什。

"哎呀，我不过是替您分忧罢了。"虚情假意的回答，一如往常。再度披上他浮华精致的伪装——轻浮的话语，甜蜜的腔调，亲昵的笑容。像个匆忙登上舞台的戏剧演员，梅林迅速地找回了惯常的状态。

经年累月地身披人性的外套，把被人喜爱的美好精致作为伪装展示于人，这就是名为梅林的生物的存在方式。若是毫不留情地剥开这层伪装，其下非人的存在又是何种模样？

"愚蠢，你是在模仿什么？"王皱眉，不屑地抬起下巴，"啧，真是不像样，看得本王都要忍不住笑出来了。"

"吉尔伽美什， 这是嘲讽吗？"白发的魔术师此刻就像只需要顺毛的华贵宠物，侧过脸驯服地去蹭主人停留在他脸上的手。

"哈哈哈哈哈——不，当然不是，你这蠢材。"吉尔伽美什还是大笑出声了，"本王的意思是，在本王面前你不做那滑稽的模仿也无妨哦。"他捏着梅林的下巴压低嗓音，蛊惑的话语犹如游蛇般缠身而上，"感到荣幸吧，这可是本王赐予你的，特别的恩典哦。"

一时间，梅林的动作表情都凝固了。吉尔伽美什拍了拍他的头顶，"对王不敬是重罪，不过看在你取悦了本王的份上，这次就宽恕你。行了，休息就到此为止。"随着话音周围的幻象逐渐模糊扭曲，眼看就要从这梦境中抽身而出。

"哎呀，怎么说呢，这真是叫我受宠若惊了。"不要忘了，梦境是梅林的主场，模糊了的景象复又清晰起来，梦境被加固了。

抛却伪饰的善解人意，梦魔可不是什么懂得适可而止的体贴种族。那么在他尽兴前，梦境的主宰绝不允许他的主人/猎物就此离场。

"如您所愿。既然如此，吉尔伽美什王啊，还请您再多陪我一会儿吧。"

"呵，瞧瞧这贪得无厌的模样。"吉尔伽美什感受到那仍停留在他身体里的欲望再度勃发，似笑非笑地眯眼，戏弄一般用脚跟缓缓摩挲梅林的后腰，"若是在闲暇时，本王说不定真的会答应你的请求哦。"

"魔力的补充也是有必要的呢。"心照不宣的借口，他们都清楚这场补魔早已变了性质。梅林捉住吉尔伽美什的腰肢一把将他拉起，"您也还未尽兴才是，不必顾虑，此处是梦境——"

—TBC—


End file.
